


Game day

by Pictures-Of-Past-Lovers (Ang_4)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang_4/pseuds/Pictures-Of-Past-Lovers
Summary: "Elphaba and Galinda playing field hockey or soccer or hockey or another sport on opposing teams and Elphaba rekts Galinda and has to begrudgingly visit her in the hospital"





	Game day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago in reply to an Anon msg i got   
> "Anon: Okay but imagine Elphaba and Galinda playing field hockey or soccer or hockey or another sport on opposing teams and Elphaba rekts Galinda and has to begrudgingly visit her in the hospital lmao"

She had gotten kicked from game and looking back she had been a touch too rough but she still scoffed at the idea of bringing the blonde a gift in the hospital. Everyone ran the risk of being hurt in the sport. Eventually, after ten minutes when they were boarding the bus to go back to their school, her team captain came up and made it more or less an Order.   
Go apologize or not be allowed to play for three years.   
So now she was here. Standing in the room with a vase of flowers carefully held in the crook of her elbow and an on sale Valentines bear with a chocolates box and the ‘Be my Valentine’ marked out with black sharpie and 'sorry I broke your leg’ written under it instead.   
The blonde crossed her arms and looked away from her with a scowl.   
“I can’t play the rest of the season and you bring me a discount bear!” She scoffed angrily.   
“Listen I’m trying okay! It was an accident I didn’t mean to break your leg.” Elphaba snapped back. Galinda glared at her.   
“Give me the chocolates at least. This hospital food is like watery mush.” Galinda said still angry. Elphaba handed her the bear and put the vase on a table at the end of her bed.   
Galinda threw the stuffed toy on the floor and opened the heart shaped box.   
Elphaba considered this her signal to leave and moved to head out.   
Once she was gone galinda carefully reached down and picked up the medium sized bear, hugging him close as she ate the chocolates.


End file.
